1. Field
The embodiments relate to a robot. More particularly, the embodiments relate to a robot capable of improving affinity with a user by recognizing the eye position of a user and setting a display device corresponding to the eye position of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a robot stores various pieces of information, such as information necessary for an operation, in a body. The information stored in the body can be displayed through a display device fixed to the body under the control of a user.
However, according to the conventional robot, since the display device is fixed to the body at a predetermined height, eyes of a user may not match the height of the display device.
Thus, even if a user watches the display device by looking at the robot while manipulating the robot at a close distance, since the display device does not meet the eyes of the user, the user may not read information displayed on the display device.
Further, when a user is tall, since eyes of the user are positioned higher than the display device, the user must bend over to look at the display device. Further, when a user is short, since eyes of the user are positioned lower than the display device, the user must lift his/her head toward the display device.
However, currently used entertainment robots have various heights according to purposes thereof. The entertainment robots must be transformed to various postures in order to allow persons having various heights and postures to use the robots, but such transformation of the robot cannot be achieved in the conventional robots.
Thus, it is necessary to provide a friendly robot having a display device which can rotate according to an eye position of a user. In detail, the display device must match with eyes of the user such that the robot can easily communicate with the user at a short distance. In still more detail, the degree of freedom and flexibility of the robot must be improved while the robot is moving to match the display device with the eyes of the user.